Recently, it is receiving attention to bring a personally owned information terminal or the like into an office and use it for work (so-called Bring Your Own Device (BYOD)). As the information terminal, various information processing apparatuses such as a tablet terminal and smartphone are usable.
To implement BYOD, various security measures need to be taken for information processing apparatuses.
A personally owned information processing apparatus is used not only in an office but also in another environment such as home. If the same function restriction is always applied to the information processing apparatus, this may impair the usability of the information processing apparatus.